1. Technical Field
The invention relates to devices enabling a tow vehicle to transport a disabled motorcycle. In particular, the invention relates to an adapter kit for use with the power operated wheel lift on the rear of tow vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to such an adapter kit which is readily adjustable for accommodating different sizes and configurations of disabled and wrecked motorcycles enabling the motorcycle to be picked up and supported on the wheel lift of the tow vehicle and secured to a cross tube assembly thereof without damaging or marring other portions of the motorcycle.
2. Background Information
It is a difficult task for most tow vehicle operators to satisfactorily and conveniently pickup and transport a motorcycle which is usually disabled or wrecked, without damaging other portions of the motorcycle, and to accommodate the various sizes and configurations of motorcycles presently in use today. This is partly due to the various accessories such as fairings, windshields, luggage racks, storage boxes, etc. which are attached to many of todays motorcycles. In order to transport a disabled motorcycle, many tow truck operators use a separate or special trailer into which the motorcycle is picked up by the vehicle lift cable or wheeled into the back of the trailer if possible, and tied down for transport. Other tow vehicle operators attempt to use the power operated wheel lift which is usually hydraulic or pneumatically operated and extends outwardly from the rear of the vehicle, for picking up and supporting the motorcycle. Some other known prior devices and apparatus consist of brackets which attach the wheels of the motorcycle at spaced locations on the cross tube assembly of the wheel lift, with the upper portion of the motorcycle being supported by the sling attached to the end of the tow vehicle cable for stabilizing the motorcycle. Another prior art device uses a sling arrangement which is attached to the tow vehicle cable, in combination with a bracket which extends outwardly from the rear of the tow vehicle and attaches to the motorcycle. Still another known device consists of a channel-like frame which is attached to the wheel lift, with the motorcycle being wheeled into and along the channel.
Although these prior devices are satisfactory for certain applications, they are unsuitable for many types of motorcycles due to the various sizes of the motorcycle and the accessories mounted on the motorcycle. Furthermore, tow vehicles often pickup wrecked motorcycles in which the wheels may be at various irregular angles with respect to the frame and cannot be straightened at the accident site before transport by the tow vehicle. Thus, these motorcycles cannot be readily supported on existing cross tube assemblies, carrier frames or the like of many tow vehicles. Furthermore, the slings which extend from the cable of the tow vehicle to the motorcycle frame may for certain motorcycles not have sufficient clearance from the various accessories mounted on the frame. Likewise, modern day motorcycles approach a thousand pounds in weight, and thus are extremely difficult, especially if the wheels are damaged, to be manually moved by the vehicle operator even a slight distance, for positioning the motorcycle on these known transport and lift mechanisms.
Furthermore, certain of these prior art motorcycle lift and transport devices are somewhat permanently attached to the rear of the tow vehicle and can be a hinderance when the tow vehicle is used for other types of towing jobs, or the devices are difficult and bulky to transport and time consuming to attach at the pickup site.
Thus, the need exists for a device which can be readily mounted on and removed from the rear of a tow vehicle, in particular for use with the power operated wheel lift thereof, which enables various shapes and sizes of motorcycles to be easily transported, whether the motorcycle is merely disabled or damaged with bent frame members, without damaging or scratching the motorcycle frame and accessories mounted thereon.